1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hoops and trundling apparatuses, and more particularly, to a hoop and a selectively disengagable trundle apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The amusement potential of propelling a hoop with a pole, handle, or the like is well known. Several devices provide loops or hooks for effective engagement of the hoop to be propelled. The skillful direction of the hoop by these hooks or loops adds to the entertainment value of these devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,965,240 issued to M. K. Hill on July 3, 1934 discloses a hoop and a handle having an inwardly biased hook element. After the hoop is placed within the hook and is placed in play, the hoop cannot be disengaged therefrom without the cecessation of the rolling of the hoop.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,535,820 issued to V. L. Thompson on Oct. 27, 1970 teaches a steering pole for hoops which provide a substantially "C" shaped hooked section for engaging a rolling hoop. While the steering pole can be deliberately disengaged from an in motion, hoop the hoop may also accidentially become disengaged since a portion of the hook always remains open.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,827,180 issued to J. T. Phillips, Jr. on Aug. 6, 1974 reveals a hoop propelling pole providing a pair of resilient legs for capturing a hoop. Although the hoop is secured between the legs, it cannot be disengaged while the hoop is in use.
The present invention overcomes the problems associated with the prior art by providing a selectively disengageable trundling apparatus which may be disengaged from a hoop in motion or positively engages the hoop as desired by the user.